We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Songfic-Oneshot! Dylan and Max are the on-again off-again couple of their high school. Everyone finds it incredibly annoying that they do this, either they like each other or they don't. And what happens when Max breaks it off for good? Story is based on the relationship with Dylan and Max, but ends in definite Fax. If you're looking for something nice and fluffy, read this.


**So bored… And in such a Swiftie mood… I guess it's time for another oneshot-songfic!**

**Here it is:**

**Max POV**

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

Hey, it's me, Maximum Ride. If you asked people to describe me in three words, those words would probably be kickass, independent, and annoying.

Kickass because… well, I figure that's self-explanatory.

Independent because I like to do things by myself, that way it's just easier. I only let one person help me, and that's my best friend.

And annoying, ah yes. I was often described this way because of my relationship. With who? None other than my on-again off-again boyfriend, Dylan Gunther-Hagen. People find it 'annoying' that we couldn't decide whether to be with each other or not. There were the select few that actually told me to my face. They ended up with injuries ranging from bruises to broken bones. But that that's another story…

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

Right now, I'm off with Dylan. It's just annoying how much he goes and says he loves me and then _never_ proves it. Yeah. That sounds like love, doesn't it?

_Bring Bring Bring!_

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Max?" I heard Dylan's irritating voice.

I sighed. "What is it?"

"I love you, baby. I don't want to be without you anymore." He said softly.

I rolled my eyes, though I knew he couldn't see it. "We've been off for a month Dylan. And you broke it off this time. I don't want to get back together."

"Please, Max?" The pleading in his voice got to me like always.

I muttered, "I'll think about it." And I hung up.

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

I groaned and walked into my own living room. My best friend, Fang, was already on my couch.

"Why are you here, Fang?" I asked irritably.

"I was too tired to leave last night so I crashed on the couch." He shrugged.

I crossed my arms, still pissed from Dylan. "Well, why don't you just live here, then?"

"Dylan?" Fang asked, while popping some cereal in his mouth. I sighed and nodded, resting my head on Fang's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered, admitting something I only would ever share with Fang.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Why would I get back together with Dylan? All he ever does is make me want to scream at him. That is most certainly not what I call love. But those eyes… they're my weakness.

_Oooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Fang turned off the TV and looked at me. "You shouldn't get back together with him, Max."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, you two have had more breakups than this century can handle." He pointed out and I snorted.

"And?" I asked.

"He's not the one for you, Max." Fang said seriously.

I laughed. "When did you turn into such a girl?"

He rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was serious when he told me Dylan wasn't the one.

_Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

"But we were so perfect before, Fang." I sighed.

"Yeah. But that's not now. I know there is someone out there for you now." He told me.

I smirked. "You don't know that."

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

_Huh, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

A sudden whoosh struck inside of me and I knew Fang was right. There was someone for me. And he was standing right in freaking front of me! You don't see him? He's sitting there eating cocoa puffs on my couch, clad in black.

I feel like such an idiot. I whipped out my phone.

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

I saw one new message. Oh, please don't be from Dylan! Yes, it's just Nudge. I opened it up.

_I heard from Angel who heard from Kate who heard Star who heard from Ratchet who heard from Dylan that Dylan was trying to get you back! Is it true? What's up, girl?_

I rolled my eyes at her message and began to type one of my own. But not to Nudge. To Dylan.

_Hey Dylweed? We are never ever getting back together. EVER._

I smiled at my message before hitting the 'send' button.

_We are not getting back together,_

_We oh, not getting back together_

I slowly made my way to sit next to Fang. I flaunted my message in front of his face.

"Well, finally." He laughed and I grinned. I scooted closer to him. And closer. And closer. And finally, our lips connected. The kiss was nice, soft, and sweet.

After a few moments, the kiss ended.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to get it, Max." Fang smiled.

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

I have to say, Dylan was peeved when he heard that Fang and I were together. All of our friends were ecstatic, though. We've been dating for a few months and it's nothing like what Dylan and I had. It's so much better.

As I looked down and Fang's fingers intertwined with mine, I knew what I had said to Dylan was true. We were never ever getting back together. After all, why would I get back together with Dylan, when I'll _always_ be with Fang?

**So Fax-y. So niiiice! Booyah! Take that, Dylan! Okay, thanks for reading! Before you leave, be sure to click those smexy review and favorite buttons, kay?**

**~Cake.**


End file.
